


Till Death, We Do Art

by orgas_m



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst and Feels, Atychiphobia, Autophobia, Forgetfulness, Manipulation, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, achluophobia, rants turned into oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgas_m/pseuds/orgas_m
Summary: i suck at summaries so ,oneshots .just , oneshots but add angst ig .i keep listening to that one song (georgenotfound onlyfans) and by now i should be registered as legally dead .( also to clarify these all are just rants formed into SMP POVs . no romantic relationships , i'd probably f that up . )( and because i can ,  i'll be adding my pronouns into each chapter summary . because i can . )
Relationships: lol me and peripage, my peripage is coming in tomorrow and i m lowkey excited
Kudos: 10





	1. boo

**Author's Note:**

> hey i see you , read the tags before you continue . i ' m too exhausted to add tws . if you don ' t know what one tag means , look it up . if any of the tags freak you out , save this to read with someone or in the morning , or just don ' t read at all . 
> 
> continuing , 
> 
> | lowercase intended |  
> | tw in tags |  
> | everything is nothing but platonic , and no you cannot bring your own little fantasy into one person kissing the other on the forehead |
> 
> ; THEY / THEM ;

❀✿✾❃❁

* * *

\

_**Ranboo - 3rd POV ;** _

the bitter taste lingered on his tastebuds , reminding him that something was wrong . pushing him to a sense of paranoia that gave him a headache . his head swung to check his sides , behind him , and above him every few seconds ; he couldn't help but feel followed . his pace sped up . the moon's streams fell upon him , his body now looking less saturated of color . 

the paranoia never left . it never stretched and jump out of bed , it never got ready and walked out of the house - him - it just stayed . like a ringing alarm , gripping his shoulders and singing obnoxiously in his ear ; _you ' re being followed ! you ' re gonna die . nobody will knpw . they ' ll find your remains on the news a week after , scattered around the forest , arm by arm , leg by leg . they ' re behind you . above you . they ' re in the concrete ! gotchaaaaa ._

he hated that paranoia . 

how much he ' d be willing to do to just auction off his paranoia . 

but that wasn ' t how it worked . 

_you ' re lost. that ' s not your street . you ' ll be kidnapped . nobody ' ll care . turn . turn . TURN ._

blood pounded in his ears , ranboo turned per voices demand . a sense of relief washed over him and pushed his shoulders down when the paranoia slowly turned to mist and lifted off his shoulders.

_there ' s someone behind you ._

please . . .

_hurry up ._

i ' m a block away from home , please .

_run ._

a rough sigh escaped his lips , his heart beat out of his chest as he sped his pace up to a jog .

_faster ._

faster . 

_faster , faster, FASTEE ._

his heels practically pushed the concrete down as he ran , soft pants of exhaustion leaving his mouth . why him ?

the silence was loud . 

he was a few feet away from his house , the voices left him alone . he ' d be relieved if it weren ' t for the newfound paranoia of something next to him .

_run ._

_run ._

_run ._

_run ._

_run ._

the voice repeated , but this time , ranboo followed that order with no hesitation .

he reached into his back pocket, his hands shaking as he tried to choose which key was the one to his house . 

_boo ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was gonna watch some scary shit movie like unfriended or Don ' t Listen but I scrolled too far into the horror genre and saw a cover i wish i didn ' t see and now i ' m watching scary movie 5 .  
>  so um , per schedule the tags are basically the tws , don ' t know what one tag means then look it up .   
> i can ' t cater to every trigger or discomfort so if someone from the smp that makes you uncomfortable is mentioned , my advice ? suck it up . i had to be in the same party chat with my manipulator for a month and had to act like nothing happened , so it ' s more than possible . ( i could give two shits if this offended anyone , it ' s the honest truth . )
> 
> ; THEY / THEM ;

❀✿✾❃❁

* * *

_**Sapnap - 3rd POV ;** _

_grey blobs that took on the form of humans surrounded the texan , words they kept repeating now blending together , inaudible to his ears what they were trying to say . he couldn ' t move , couldn ' t breathe , couldn ' t feel anything . all he could do was stare in fear as the blobs began to bleed crimson tears , as the blob - creatures slowly melted , as they . . . as they disappeared ._

_no ._

_no they couldn ' t have disappeared ._

_. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_he couldn ' t see ._

_he couldn ' t see._

_he couldn ' t see._

_HE COULDN ' T SEE._

_his breathing was no longer calm , it was nowhere close to " calm " , his lunges ached and screamed at him to take longer breathes ; but he COULDN ' T ._

_he was blinded ._

_blood pounded in his ears ._

_he couldn ' t breath ._

_couldn ' t ._

_could n o t ._

_the gray blobs came back ._

_they stared ._

_stared and laughed ._

_stared and taunted ._

_" they don ' t need you . "_

_" they ' re too good for you . "_

_" they think you ' re annoying . "_

_" you ' re too clingy . "_

_" man up . "_

_" where ' s my little boy ? "_

_" why don ' t you talk with us anymore . "_

_" sapnap , "_

_" i ' m warning you . "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh don ' t know who ' s reading this but you are loved and needed . if not by your friends then by me .
> 
> that was just like , a nightmare i once had in small detail . there was other things that happened but i got tired and decided to end it at the okay part .  
> i got side - tracked halfway through and decided to start an xmas list early too so , ha . 
> 
> uh , bonne nuit .


	3. void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just did 20 sit-ups because i forgot how to do push-ups , feeling good .  
> ( if the person that accidentally replied to Antfrost ' s " who would beat me, who would i beat, and who is a child " tweet that made a typo saying " your correct ant some of them ate children " , ily . marry me . )
> 
> if this has to become a routine istg , tws basically printed in plain bold in the tags , might put a tw for mild manipulation ; there ' s your secondary tw . ( guessing it earns you a potato . )
> 
> ; THEY / THEM ;

❀✿✾❃❁

* * *

_**Eret - 3rd POV ;** _

_**( they / them pronouns for this )** _

the world was void of colors . pitch darkness travelled over their vision , screams of agony and anger echoed , assuring them that they were anything but alone . 

_wilbur ,_

_tommy ,_

_fundy ,_

_all of them ._

_their screams fill my ears ._

blood pounded in their ears , the screams and blood blended in a deafening noise . 

help .

help .

help .

help .

_" this world is cruel you know , i want to protect you from it . you can trust me . i ' m not a monster like the rest of them . "_

a plaster mask with a sharpied-on smiley face entered their vision . the fear that they were knee - deep in only rose higher , making their fight or flight go off .

_run ._

_run you moron !_

_what are you doing ?_

_why , why can ' t you move ?_

_" please don ' t give me that look of fear, you know i love you more than they ever could . "_

their shoulders slacked . 

_love ?_

safety . 

safety washed over them , like the moronic idiot they were , as they leaned into the palm that stretched to cup their cheek .

_" the world is filled with horrible monsters , let me protect you . trust me , and only me . "_ the masked man sighed , that loving tone that left Eret ' s life earlier than healthy left a warm sensation in their chest . 

the sensation left as the faceless man withdrew his hand and gripped Eret ' s shoulders .

_" you can only trust me and me only . you ' re my property . after all i ' m the only one who loves you , right ? "_

soft words were now replaced with demands, demands that they nodded to despite the growing suspicion in the pit of their stomach . 

the man lifted the mask to reveal his mouth and smirked . 

_" come with me , i ' ll keep you safe . "_

with little to no thoughts of the offer , they nodded eagerly , relieved to be released from the dark room filled with screams that seemed to not affect the opposite male .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! CLARIFYING v !  
> this is a manipulation chapter , i in no way shape or form ship Eret with anyone - as she has said that makes her uncomfortable .  
> the whole point of the " my love " thing was to draw Eret in , again in no way shape or form do I ship them and Dream . that ' s utterly disgusting to go against their wishes .   
> again , the " my love " or nicknames are nothing more than to draw Eret in , deceive them , make them think they ' re safe with him until he betrays them . it ' s plainly obvious by the way dream presents that the others do not need - nor care - for Eret . it takes one braincell to find out how off it is to tell someone you love that they are only safe with you , and everyone else hates them .
> 
> now that that ' s out of the way , more clarification ;   
> this whole series of oneshots is just based on my trauma and means no ill intent to any ccs featured in them . i pick a random cc from the Dream SMP and see if they fit said description of trauma , if i can ' t make them fit then i choose another . simple , really .  
> again , any line that even has " love " in it is manipulation on dream ' s part . and once again , these are rant oneshots . i simply replaced said person with dream and eret replaced me , it ' s easy to understand . i just don ' t want to be cancelled for a misunderstanding . 
> 
> avoir une bonne après-midi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i found the video where jschlatt sits on his wallet and practically pulls a quackity chill stream 8 , so , i ' m just gonna pull a jstroke and drink away my pains in wine - fuck the law , y ' know ? underage bullshit can wait .  
> ( clarifying that anything with a " tw ; manipulation " thing in the chapter summary renders any sentence with " love " or " care " as manipulation . ex , last chapter ; when dream called eret " my love " and continued to say he was the only one that truly cared for him . )
> 
> ig gotta make a new habit of this , tw ; achluophobia , fear of the dark .  
> this is moreso a past rant about a phobia i once had than a present - sticking rant . 
> 
> ; THEY / THEM ;

❀✿✾❃❁

* * *

_**Purpled - 3rd POV ;** _

" it ' s not funny anymore ! " the distressed blonde yelled out into the dimming tavern , the flame that sat on his torch flickered and with each breath he took , it only got smaller .

this wasn ' t good .

wasn ' t good .

wasn ' t good .

was it just him or was there something staring at him from the shadows .

what the fuck .

_" ha- ha , funny joke i ' m laughing see ! "_ purpled kept staring at the shadow ' s eyes , it was unmoving , watching his movements from afar . he falt as if any sudden movement and he ' d be ended then and there .

he dare tear his gaze from the shadow , grey eyes wandering the other shadows . more figures formed , he felt surrounded , his breathing hitched and suddenly came in labored pants . 

they aren ' t real .

it ' s just your imagination .

nothing ' s going to attack you .

you ' re alone .

pinch yourself .

blink .

no matter how many reminders his senses screamed at him, his muscles refused to make a single move , refused to raise a hand to wipe the increasing amount of tears that involuntarily ran down his blank face .

what would dream do in this situation .

fuck , obviously his older brother would be the brave prick he was and obliterate the creatures surrounding him , but his brother was in prison ; nowhere in sight to save the day . the years of Hypixel didn ' t rid him of any fear of the dark , it was a phobia that stuck with him since he was little and trapped in a dark closet for a few days after his parents went out for the week and his brother went to his friends .

the shadows kept closing in , the flame now completely out . 

he can ' t breath .

his throat felt dry .

his body felt dirty .

his feet felt like they had millions of small needles stabbing into them .

the unlit torch he held fell .

everything bled together .

his eyelids felt heavy .

what if he slept ?

slept through anything that might happen .

purpled finally made up his mind , letting go of the slim bit of conscious he had left . his knees buckled and he flopped down onto the gravel .

_black . . ._

_black_

_blackblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblack --_

_hm ?_

_light . . ._

_" you ' re safe with me . "_

_" or is he ? "_

_" hey ! "_

_" don ' t ' hey ! ' me when you left him there in the first place . "_

_" . . . "_

_" that ' s what i thought ,_

_dream . "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ' m just chilling watching jschlatt with your normal Washington weather , nothing suspicious .  
> sike .  
> i made a " if goatman do funny and make laugh you drink " game and the ( for legal reasons child - friendly ) wine i was drinking is almost gone .  
> one big gulp and it ' s gone * sad emote *
> 
> update ; it ' s gone . drank it all in one night .  
> ( this particular chapter is moreso based on what i thought would fit the characters more as the way i developed my achluophobia was after watching a horror movie alone when i was 2 , in the dark , and suddenly hearing knocking on the closed door to the movie room . at least that ' s how i remember i developed my achluophobia . realistically speaking he COULD survive a few days to a week stuck in a closet , i mean a kid got stuck in a room with no food nor water and survived till help came . )
> 
> bonne nuit


	5. failure , panic .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fact i forgot to put the title for two chapters but i don ' t forget to watch jschlatt for no reason sends me into awe .  
> hayloft but featuring miku and gumi gives me this sense of power and i love it .  
> oh um tw ; atychiphobia , the phobia of failing / failure . unintentional self harm .  
> unlike last chapter , this is a present fear of mine .  
> but y ' know what they say , pop a Mitski playlist and cry the pain away .  
> watch jschlatt get made at mama , type the pain away .  
> speaking of jschlatt , this chapter is featuring his character , again rant oneshots so it ' ll probably be a bit ooc but we ' re talking about the guy that smashed his keyboard with a dumbbell then regretted it immediately after .
> 
> ; THEY / THEM ;

❀✿✾❃❁

* * *

_**Jschlatt - 3rd POV ;** _

fuck .

fuck ,

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck .

hazel eyes - tinted with noticeable yellow and green - stared at a specific paper , darting back to each start of the sentences repeatedly , once , twice , repeating . 

he isn ' t stupid .

he can ' t be .

he is Jebodiah Schlatt , to be stupid would go against his code .

unfortunately his witty brain begged to differ with that code .

it was simple , round up then add some amount of numbers .

but what would he add ?

he couldn ' t add anything visible to him .

it ' d be an unfinished formula , experiment gone wrong with formula missing baking soda on the head - lines type beat .

his motions weren ' t being controlled by now as he slammed his fist against his thigh , the regret that washed over him was laugh - worthy ; his hands immediately retreated to his thigh . they held the bone and fat , thumb caressing the clothed bruise as if it were a crying child ' s cheek - gently and comfortingly .

_stupid , stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid ._

his thoughts were filled with repeating words - most consisted of _stupid_.

his eyes stared blankly at the paper in front of him . 

his muscles were tense .

he ' s stupid .

who can ' t do a simple math problem ? nevertheless search till they find something to add with said math problem .

stupid .

schlatt ' s fist aimed towards his thigh again .

_stupid ._

a minute later and he was sitting on the cold marble , fist slamming into his thigh every minute that ticked by .

a warm sensation landed onto his shoulder - a butterfly touch that hardly broke him from his panic .

then two hands gripped his shoulders .

_" . . . -att ! "_

voice .

there ' s a voice .

_" . . . -t me . :"_

he didn ' t want to .

he knew what the person was trying to say , but he physically refused to look anywhere but at the boots that connected to blurring jeans in front of him .

the person in front of him sat down fully , criss - crossing their legs .

the warmth returned , but this time it wrapped around his abdomen and pulled him in .

the lassitude caught up to him , biting him as payback . 

schlatt slouched in the hold of the person , feeling their breath hit his neck .

as involuntarily as the rest of this shit - show , his eyelids drooped and closed .

_" goodnight , schlatt . "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol everything i write is shit why are people seeing this .
> 
> anyway um a proper bonne nuit because i want to relax and watch some smp now .


End file.
